


It's a Small Jurassic World

by bluerosele



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Gosh I love Dinosaurs, I never entended to be invest in this movie, I'm too excited for this movie, Jurassic Crack, Owen loves his Clever Girls, Raptor Puppy Piles, That's One Big Pile of Crack, but there was never any other option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/pseuds/bluerosele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen must lead his raptor squad and fellow human troop--ah team--through the most horrifying feat they've had to face yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Small Jurassic World

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got mixed info about the characters names and I might have to edit when the movie actually come out. I'm stupidly excited and just dinosaurs man.

Indominus Rex was turning out to be a colossal bitch.

Which, okay, yeah wasn't that faire he didn't know her personally but when anything starts killing animals for sport, his forgiveness wears thin to be, well, nonexistent.

They have a plan. Or well Claire has a plan because Claire always has a plan despite being part of the cause of needing a plan. But, for she cleans shit up. Including further genetically altered already powerful animals that have been calibrated to be unable to acclimate to any environment due to previous mentioned intensified adjustments.

So, Indo's a bitch but she's got enough reason to be, what with being treated like a fucking nature puzzle piece twisted around intended to fit everywhere, but can't fit anywhere now. Still, though, even if it hurts Owen he doesn't want her to hurt anymore and the way to make sure an animal isn't hurting anymore is--

Well, he'll let Claire continue dramatic speeches about that.

The raptors are snuggled down next around and beside him, holding him inside their little self-made nest and he appreciates the comfort. They know what they're doing he doesn't care what anyone says Raptors are smarter than opening doors and establishing their own linguistic communication.

Blue snorts and looks over to see why he isn't "asleep already you're throwing off the equilibrium". He winks at her, a tear slips out, and pinches his nose to hide his face they've learned to read, because they don't deserve further stress.

They already Raptor Motorcycle Fun Run-ed out here with him. A plan that went as well as expected when the participants involved were most motivated by the "Scooby Snack" (slabs of meat) he promised them. Okay, and a plan that goes as well as when their leader has the maturity of screaming "YABA-FUCKING-DOO" on the same Raptor Motorcycle Fun Run mission.

Despite that, to reiterate, the raptors are smarter than Owen could ever hope to be and Blue places her head in his lap with supportive big black eyes that see too much. He smiles, and chokes out a giggle. She focuses her vocalizations to the equivalent of purring nonsense comfort words. It break Owen's heart in a different way than this whole plan is, and he pats her cheek.Blue's eyes roll back and forward blinking--their mirrored attempt at rolling eyes.

"Oh, what your pops can't be a sentimental sap sometimes?" Owen says, stabilizing as much emotion out of his voice. Blue snuffs out a breath and rolls her eyes again.

Like father like daughter he guesses.

The moment is shattered by a broken twig and Blue swings her head around to hiss at whatever's approaching. Which is a small and scared Gray who is shaking at his dinosaur dream acting like a dinosaur.

"Hey, hey no," Owen presses his hand against Blue's neck to reassure her and she relaxes apprehensively. "He's a small, do not worry about small, do not attack smalls."

"Not that small," Gray grumbles but stays where he is. Owen gives him credit for acting appropriately in the situation and not flailing around, of course he made this far and isn't dead so yeah Small has been smart.

"Whatcha doin' here, kid?" Gray is about to scrape his foot but stops himself because again literal pile of raptors irritated at being woken up and also Blue's tension is transferring throughout.

"Claire said she got the employees on, um, 'psyched up'," he bunny quotes and impersonates her tight voice. "We just need to figure out how to get to the Indompepnsisonies--"

"Indominus,"

"Yeah, that. Rex's area before she returns for the morning. She wanted to ask you for ideas but she's still, well,"

"Speeching? Yeah that's kinda her thing." Owen says, but knows it's just Claire's plan to get Owen active in planning by his inability to say no to kid asking for help. He checks his mental map of the Park's layout, threading the fastest and least detectable route to Indo's territory.

He finds it fast.

Oh, fuck.

"Oh...frak," he censors himself in front of the kid but still deflates at realizing what they'll have to do. The Raptors focus in on him, but he gives a signal that he's okay just generally. Put out with this.

Owen stands and Gary scampers back as the Raptors hop up to flock him as he makes his death march to his doom.

"Guys, if we're going to take the element of surprise," he starts as he approaches the group. Claire smiles at his cooperation. "We're gonna have to do a little detour--it's possibly the most dangerous thing you'll ever do.

Claire stands up even straighter (which he didn't know was possible) with determination, "What." It's not a question it's a demand.

"We can handle it. What do we need to do."

"What no one should ever have to," Owen sighs.

* * *

 

"ITS A SMALL JURASSIC WORLD, ITS A SMALL JURASSIC WORLD, ITS A SMALL JURASSIC WORLD ITS A SMALL SMALL--"

Owen wants to die. Indominus Rex is a small lizard running across his fucking face compared to this.

The small mangled figurines of different species indigenous to certain areas of Pangea during their actual Jurassic period experience. They smile at Owen's pain and Owen hunched over further trying to glare his way out of the ride.

"How did they get Disney's patten for this?" Claire asks with the same morbid fascination she investigates everything else with.

"I don't even know but it's the worst thing they've ever created," Owen shoves an elbow from an employee out of his face. As they all piled on to one boat to avoid separation, Owen has about five people on top of him to make this ride so much better.

"Oh, nice to know I'm not at the top of the list anymore." Claire looks over Gary's head who sits in her lap to smile at him. Owen smirks back because he knows self-deprecation and wants to comfort her despite her involvement in the mutilation of a species never meant to exist. Claire has always meant well. Even when screwing over Mother Nature.

Slipping around two other rather sweaty employees, Owen diverts his attention anything but the brightly colored and overall incorrect depictions of the cartoon dinosaurs. The Raptor Pack is sitting in their own Dino boat (now literally a Dino boat) trying to balance out the weight but twitching with antsy every few seconds. Charlie bends over and rips the head off of one of the particularly vibrant dancing raptors.

Owen Grady has never been more proud of his girls.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really adore the It's A Small World ride but I couldn't resist. If this has been done before I didn't know it was a thing I apologize.


End file.
